Samuel Wilson (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Falcon | Aliases = Falcon of the skies, The Falcon, Wingman | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion, New York City, New York. La Jolla, San Diego, California. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 193 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, research scientist, government operative; former Soldier | Education = One or more doctorates | Origin = Human genius who utilises high-tech weaponry of his own design | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in the United States of America | Creators = Warren Ellis; Trevor Hairsine | First = Ultimate Nightmare Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Why do I always fall for the wrong kind of woman? | Speaker = Sam Wilson | QuoteSource = Ultimate Vision Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Sam Wilson was a member of the armed forces but retired to pursue a scientific interest. He served as "special science consultant to Nick Fury" He later developed and wore a pair of metal wings. He appeared to be an accomplished combatant, especially when using the sharp edge of the metal wings he wore as a weapon. Fury recruited Ultimates members Captain America and Black Widow. Nick Fury also notes that they are recruiting Sam Wilson, a.k.a. the Falcon, for the mission. In the Amazon, Nick Fury calls Sam for the mission. Sam agrees, taking his wings out his back-pack, attaching them, and then flying off cliff. The team travel to Russia to trace the signal. In Tunguska, both the X-Men and Nick Fury's strike force arrive at about the same time to an abandoned bunker. Fury's team tries to deduct a reasoning behind what has been happening at the bunker. Widow realizes that the bunker has been abandoned since 1994, with its occupants just leaving. As they journey further down in the catacombs, they discover a living individual. The individual sits against the wall, its long hair covering its face. Within seconds they lose sight of the mysterious being, before realizing it has moved right next to them. The being continues to laugh, tilting his head back and revealing his horn. The horn fires an electrical bolt, a bolt that creates an electrical bulletproof shield. As it powers down, Sam Wilson pulls out his wings, taking a swing at the creature. This attack allows the being to be fired upon, killing him. Sam examines the being, cutting away at its horn, finding out it was implanted before the skin grew over. Fury calls for a team to take the creature away only to realize that his radio has been silenced. The team is then forced to fight the Russian versions of their Super-Soldiers. Sam Wilson opens up the hatch and to the discovery of Nick Fury's team, the source of the transmission comes from a dismantled robot. Before the team can speak to the robotic being, the X-Men come crashing in the opposite door. Both teams, full of aggression, fight, Fury with guns blazing. Jean is shocked that the being sending out a distress signal is not even human. As the X-Men gain the upper hand, Fury's team taking the counter. Sam Wilson is pitted against Colossus and quickly figures out the weakness behind his eyes. Wolverine is attacking Fury but as he goes for the win, Captain America grounds him with a grenade. With Fury's team win, they make contact with the robotic being. The robot reveals itself as Vision. A hundred years ago, Vision came to Earth to warn them of what is coming. Vision crash in Tunguska put him in a repair coma, where it was found and buried by explorers. Over the next few decades, parts were taken from its body faster than it could repair itself. It was not until recently its broadcasting cortex became available. Vision sent images of previous civilizations taken hold by the on coming threat, the threat called Gah Lak Tus.Back inside the bunker, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives to extract Fury's team and Vision. Fury leaves Vision in the care of Sam Wilson, to spend every hour figuring out what is exactly coming to get them. Wilson worked with Vision, demonstrating a high level of technological understanding. Wilson later helped Vision and the cybernetic mutated Dr. George Tarleton against a Gah Lak Tus module. After the module was destroyed, Wilson comforted Vision of the events that have happened and gave her his keys to his home, if she needs a place to stay given that she doesn't have the power to return into space. After the attack of the Children of Tomorrow, Falcon used a new technology to be invisible to do recon in the Dome. Howling Commandos After the Dark Ultimates launched a massive global attack, seemingly conquering Earth, Nick Fury recruited Sam into his new Black Ops Unit, the Howling Commandos. The Howling Commandos made their way to the Maker's base, the Aleph-One, where they assisted the Ultimates in the Dark Ultimates' defeat. Future Foundation Following the arrival of Galactus to Earth, and its later defeat, Falcon joined the Future Foundation, a team of geniuses founded by Tony Stark. | Powers = | Abilities = Wilson is a accomplished combatant, especially when using the sharp edge of the metal wings he wears as a weapon and posses a genius level intellect that has had him counted among the 200 smartest people in the world | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Falcon's Wings: Wilson wears a "wing-pack" capable of extending wings that allow him to fly. His wings are controlled through the help of nanotechnology with which he can communicate and which can also send and retrieve computer information. The wings are partially self-repairing. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Wings are extremely sharp and can be used as weapons. | Notes = * Sam Wilson has a doctorate in an unspecified field. He has been referred to as "Dr. Sam Wilson" on multiple occasions. | Trivia = * Falcon has an IQ of 167 making him a genius. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family (Samuel) Category:Doctors